Inuyasha VS Chinatsu: A Battle Between Family
by MysteriousKarudaMiyoii
Summary: Inuyasha mets a another demon named Chinatsu who claims to be his 'cousin' Inuyasha soon learns that their childhood was pretty much the same as his. But can he trust and accept the fact that she is his cousin?


I don't own Inuyasha! So don't get mad if I made a mistake of putting OC in this story.

* * *

It was two in the morning. But the sun hasn't awoken yet. Out in the woods, there was no sound, but the wind blowing past the trees and the river flowing down stream. It seemed like there was nothing to worry about. Soon the sun went up. There was an awkward silence when suddenly; two un-human like feet ran through the woods at full speed. It was a demon. Her sandy blonde hair flowed behind her as she ran through the forest. She was running up to the end if the forest. When she did come to the end, she stood tall and proud on top of a cliff looking at the sun. Her blue eyes shinned as the sun beamed off them. She held her head high and looked at the sun. 

"Were you are, is impossible to reach you, but I know you'll help me,"

Inuyasha VS Chinatsu 

The battle between Family

"Okay mum, I m going to the feudal era," called Kagome as she ran down to the shrine.

"Ok have fun dear," said Mrs. Higarashi as she watched Kagome run to the shrine. When Kagome made it to the shrine, she opened the shrine door then closed it behind her. She walked towards the well and jumped in. A light blue glow, glowed in the well and Kagome was floating in the blue. Soon the glowing stopped. She knew for sure she was in the feudal, 'cause she recognized the vines in the well. She climbed up the well and when she made it to the top, Shippou warmly greeted her.

"Kagome! You're here, Inuyasha has been waiting for you," said Shippou as he jumped up and down.

"Really," said Kagome thinking. _Have I been away for that long? _Wondered Kagome. She followed Shippou to the village were Inuyasha and the others were. While walking there, Shippou stopped. His ears began to twitch.

"What's wrong Shippou?" asked Kagome.

"I hear something," said Shippou. His ears began to twitch even more. Suddenly Shippou ran to where he heard the sound. Kagome followed him confused. They were running through the forest, and almost reach the end of it, when they saw a girl lying on the floor.

"Oh my, she must have been hurt," said Kagome. She put down her bag and pulled out the medicine kit. She walked over to the girl. She bent down and turned her over. She had a bruise near her head and her legs and arms where scratched. She knew something was awkward about the girl, because her feet didn't look like human feet.

"Is she ok?" asked Shippou.

"Yeah, she has a bit of a bruise though," said Kagome.

"Good going Shippou, I m impressed,"

"Why?"

"Cause you were able to find this girl," said Kagome. Shippou smiled at her sheepishly.

"Well, you know, I m a fox, so I have good hearing," said Shippou. Kagome smiled. She rubbed on ointment on the girls head. After a 3o minutes, the girl began to wake up. She touched her head, but then felt a patch on the bruise she had. As she touched it, she noticed all her other wounds were taken care of too. She turned around and saw Kagome.

"Oh you're awake," said Kagome.

"W-who are you?" asked the girl.

"My name is Kagome," as she smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh, hi, I m Chinatsu," said the girl. Kagome smiled. Suddenly the girl's eyes moved over to a little fox that was looking through Kagome's bag.

"Ah-ha I found it," said Shippou as he pulled out a lollie-pop. Shippou ran over to the girl.

"Here," said Shippou. The girl looked at him.

"Thank you?" said the girl as she looked at the piece of candy, not knowing what it is.

"So what are you doing here Chinatsu?" asked Kagome.

"I was running away from home," said Chinatsu.

"Why?"

"Cause there is no place for a demon like me to hang around," said Chinatsu.

"Demon? You don't look like one," said Kagome. _Could this be her human form? _ Wondered Kagome.

"What are you talking about I am a demon, it's just that I only transfer at night or when the sun isn't shinning near Koroshi Mountain," said Chinatsu. Kagome looked confused.

"Oh," said Kagome. Shippou's ears began to twitch again. He heard someone or something running towards them.

"Kagome something is coming," said Shippou. Kagome stood up. _Shit! I don't have my bow! _

"Here," said Chinatsu. She gave Kagome a sliver bow and an arrow. Kagome was shocked.

"How did you-"

"I can read your thoughts," said Chinatsu.

"Oh," said Kagome. She pulled back the arrow in the direction of the sound. When she knew it was a good time to make her attack, she released her arrow.

"AHHH!" the scream echoed through out the whole forest, and it sounded a bit familiar.

"Inuyasha?" called Kagome.

"Kagome! If that's you who fired that arrow I m ganna kill you!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Well sorry! But how was I to know it was you!" yelled Kagome.

"Will you just shut up and help me," yelled Inuyasha. Kagome grabbed her bag.

"Come on you two," said Kagome. Chinatsu and Shippou followed her. They ran through the forest, and soon enough reached a tree, where Inuyasha was pinned against too. He was hanging by his Kimono sleeve.

"Oh my gosh, Im so sorry," said Kagome holding in her laugh. Inuyasha looked at her in an annoyed way.

"Will you just get me down," said Inuyasha. Suddenly he noticed the girl behind her.

"Who are you?" asked Inuyasha. The girl looked at him.

"I am Chinatsu, and you are Inuyasha the hanyou," said the girl.

"Well it looks like you know me, but I don't know you, have we met?" asked Inuyasha.

"I m, your cousin," said the girl. Inuyasha's eyes widened with shock.

"What?" said Inuyasha as he looked at her confusedly.

"How could you be my cousin," said Inuyasha.

"I am related to your mother," said Chinatsu. Inuyasha looked at her.

"You don't look like my mum," said Inuyasha.

"Grrr…ok you arrogant little dog, I m apparently related to you ok! So stop asking me stupid questions!" yelled the girl. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Wow, well now I know were his anger comes from," said Shippou. Inuyasha punched Shippou's head when he got down from the tree. He walked over to Chinatsu and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Hmm, you do have her face," said Inuyasha.

"You could be related to me, but I can't trust you for sure. You could be working for Naraku," said Inuyasha as he walked back to the village. Kagome looked at Chinatsu. She sighed.

"Come on, lets go, I'll make us something to eat," said Kagome. They all headed back to the village were the saw Miroku, Sango and Kirara.

"So you mean to say that girl is Inuyasha's cousin," asked Miroku.

"Yeah, that's what she says," said Kagome.

"Well in that case," Miroku got up, walked up to Chinatsu, and held her hand.

"Will you please bare my child," said Miroku. Sango burst into flames. She grabbed her hiraikotsu. She was going to hit Miroku with it, when Chinatsu stopped her.

"Please, don't hurt such an innocent man, for he only pities himself," said Chinatsu.

"What are you talking about," said Miroku standing up.

"Well it is obvious that you're a desperate pervert, in need of a woman, when you have one right there," said Chinatsu. Miroku looked at Sango and Sango looked at Miroku. They blushed at each other then turned around.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" said Miroku. He stood up and walked away. Sango looked at Chinatsu.

"How did-"

"I know that he likes you. Well a pervert like him only wants a girl who will bare his child, and he didn't ask you did he?" asked Chinatsu.

"No,"

"Well then, that means you are more special to him then any of the other girl's he talked to asking them to bare 'his' child," said Chinatsu as she walked outside.

­­­­­­­­­

"Oh yeah, by the way, you might want to tell him that you love him. That is if you truly love him," said Chinatsu and walked out the house. Sango knew she was right. But not now, she would do it. But just not right now.

* * *

It was getting dark and Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara were all tucked into beds. While Inuyasha and Chinatsu were outside. 

"So, you say you are my cousin huh, do you know Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha as he looked up at the sky.

"Yes, I do," said Chinatsu. Her hair turned black and so did her eyes. Two black ears popped out of her head too. Inuyasha looked at Chinatsu. She looked way different.

"So you transform at night huh," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, and you transform at the night of the new moon," said Chinatsu.

"Yeah. You know I could be wrong, maybe you are related to me," said Inuyasha. _But still, I have to keep a close eye on her, just in case. _

"Does any one know your weakness?" asked Inuyasha.

"Weakness? I have no weakness. If you're thinking about my human self, think again, I have no weakness," said Chinatsu. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Pft, yeah right everyone has a weakness," said Inuyasha. Chinatsu looked at him.

"Well then maybe I do have a weakness," said Chinatsu.

"What is it?" asked Inuyasha.

"Love," said Chinatsu. There was a cold silence. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Love? Love is you're weakness, you have to be kidding me," said Inuyasha shocked.

"No, I m serious. Love is my ultimate weakness," said Chinatsu.

"Ok. Um are you going to tell me why it is, or are you just saying that," said Inuyasha.

"..." there was no answer.

"Well"

"Ok. A long time ago, when I was just five years old, my father didn't want me cause I was a demon. My mother loved me though," said Chinatsu.

"Ok,"

"I m not done. Any ways. After a few years. My mother was inside the house cooking and I was outside running from the rain. As I ran towards the house, I saw my mother being killed by my father. I was shocked. I didn't know why he was doing this. I didn't even know what to do. But I know my anger began to grow. My ears grew out of my head and my teeth and claws began to grow too. I ran in the house, and before you know it, I killed my father. Blood spilled every were. I was turning into a real life threat, and now, everyone hated me for what I did, and no one really gives me a chance to actually show them my human side," said Chinatsu as she looked at the sky. Inuyasha began to have thoughts about his childhood and how he had the same situation. No body liked him because he was a demon. But he still had a mother who loved him dearly and a father who risked his life for them.

"So your mother is the,"

"Demon, yeah," replied Chinatsu.

"Then doesn't that mean you're related to me, but on my dads side not my mom's side?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nope, I m related to you on your mom's side," said Chinatsu. Inuyasha looked at Chinatsu and he saw her face all-sad with memories. He sighed.

"Don't worry kid, I was just like you when I was small," said Inuyasha.

"But your parents love you," said Chinatsu.

"Not my brother," added Inuyasha. Chinatsu looked at him. Her eyes began to droop.

"So yeah-huh?" Inuyasha looked at Chinatsu. She fell asleep on Inuyasha's lap. He looked at her and sighed. He continued to watch the sky. And he knew that his 'cousin' is someone he also needs to protect. But he was still not completely sure he should trust her.

* * *

The next day, Kagome woke up feeling all refreshed. Sango and the other woke up too. Suddenly they could smell a sweet sent of food outside. Sango and Kagome looked at each other. 

_Is Inuyasha cooking?!_

They both ran outside and before they know it, Inuyasha was with Chinatsu helping her, make breakfast. Kagome and Sango rubbed their eyes. Is this a dream they thought. But no, it was real.

"Inuyasha are you-"

"Before you say anything, NO! I wasn't cooking!" yelled Inuyasha.

"He helped me though," said Chinatsu as she smiled. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Ahem, any ways, lets go find some-"

"Ohh did you make eggs," said Kagome as she ran over to the smell of fried eggs.

"Yep," said Chinatsu. Inuyasha watched Kagome as she began to eat the egg.

"What are you doing, we have to go look for the jewel shards!" growled Inuyasha.

"Come on Inuyasha, lets just eat before we go, we might get hungry on the way," said Sango. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, me and Miroku-"

"I smell something delicious," said Miroku as he ran out of the little hut-like house, (I have no idea what their called...).

"Miroku!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he saw him run over to the food.

"Grrr,"

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" asked Shippou.

"Huh? Oh yeah, what do you want. Go and eat," said Inuyasha.

"I already ate," said Shippou. Inuyasha looked at him confusedly.

"Chinatsu-Chun gave me some when I came out," said Shippou.

"But how did you come out?" asked Inuyasha.

"From the back door," smiled Shippou. Inuyasha looked more confused. _We have a backdoor?_

* * *

After they ate, they were on the roads again. They walked for about two hours straight. 

"Where are we going?" asked Kagome. There was an awkward silence.

"Please tell me that someone knows were we're going," said Kagome. There was silence again. Kagome sighed.

"Ohmigosh! I hate it when no one knows were we're-"

"I see a lake," said Chinatsu. Kagome and the others looked. They saw a wide lake in front of them.

"Wow, a lake," said Inuyasha sarcastically. Chinatsu looked at him with a glare.

"You're an idiot," said Chinatsu as she walked past Inuyasha.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!" yelled Inuyasha. He went over to Chinatsu and stopped her with his Tetsusaiga. Chinatsu looked at his sword. Not even scared that he was going to kill her. She looked at him. Inuyasha was shaking his sword. He didn't want to hit her.

"Ha, typical dog can't even hit a girl, pft" said Chinatsu.

"Grrrr!" Inuyasha's sword began to glow. Inuyasha lifted the sword, getting ready for an attack.

"I-Inuyasha! Put the sword-" said Kagome, but it was too late.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

_KA-BOOM!_

There was a huge explosion in the forest. You could see smoke covered the whole area.

"Inuyasha, baka!" yelled Kagome as she began to cough. Suddenly the smoke cleared up.

"Wow, that was quick," said Shippou.

"I didn't even have to hold my breath,"

"Were did that Brat get to!" growled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha BAKA! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!!" yelled Kagome.

"Shut up!" said Inuyasha. His ears began to twitch. He heard running.

"Ha, you wanna fight Inuyasha, then bring it on!" yelled Chinatsu. Inuyasha saw her up in the air. She came crashing down to the ground, fist first. Inuyasha dodged it.

"Ha, your in your human form what can you do," said Inuyasha. When Chinatsu hit the ground with her fist, there was a huge whole in the ground. There was a crack line running through the ground and ended at the feet of Inuyasha. Everyone looked at her with shocked expressions.

"Holy shit," said Inuyasha some what scared.

"What, scared? Come on dog boy, lets see if you got what it takes to fight me," said Chinatsu. She got into her fighting position. There was a red glow coming from her and it was coming out of her like fire. Her hair turned black and her eyes switched colours too. She even grew her demon ears.

"What? I thought she could only transform at night," said Kagome.

"I can, but the sun isn't rising from Koroshi Mountain," said Chinatsu. This was the first time Kagome saw her in her demon form and she noticed she looked just like Inuyasha's mother.

"Ok, let's fight," said Chinatsu. She ran towards Inuyasha full speed. Inuyasha backed up away from her as fast as he could. Chinatsu punched the ground again. There was another whole in the ground. _Grrr, I didn't she was that strong. But yeah I better think of something quick before I get hurt, damnit! _

Inuyasha stopped and pointed the sword at her, but then she fled away very fast. Inuyasha froze. Shit where is she thought Inuyasha. Then he smelled her sent from behind. He whacked her with his sword, but she escaped again. Inuyasha got confused.

"Grrr! Stop running away from me and FIGHT!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Fine" said Chinatsu. She stopped in front of him.

"Perfect, no we can fight," said Inuyasha.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" There was another explosion. But he missed her….again. Suddenly he felt a warm presences from behind. He turned around.

"boo," said Chinatsu. She punched him in the face and he went flying and crashed against five trees.

"Ow, h-how the hell," said Inuyasha as he tried to get up.

"Had enough," asked Chinatsu.

"I don't normally fight people, but I'll stop if you want," said Chinatsu.

"No, I want to fight," said Inuyasha. Chinatsu transformed back into a human.

"No, stop. You're hurt. Sorry I don't even know my own strength," said Chinatsu as she smiled. Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Miroku and Shippou looked at her with wide, scared eyes.

"I dont ever want to get her mad" said Shippou. Chinatsu walked over to Inuyasha and offered her hand. Inuyasha looked at her with a pout, but when she saw her smile, he sighed and he gave her his hand. She pulled him up and they walked back to the others.

"Are you ok?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah" replied Inuyasha.

"NO I ment Chinatsu," said Kagome.

"What! Im the one that's hurt!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I was kidding" said Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Oh, ok," said Inuyasha. Kagome gave Inuyasha a bandage for his head and patched up his arm.

"Sorry Inuyasha-niisan," said Chinatsu as she smiled at him.

"That's ok, it's not like it's the first time I got my ass kicked by a kid,"

Everyone looked at him.

"Ok, fine, it was my first time to get my ass kicked by a kid happy," said Inuyasha. Chinatsu began to cry. She hugged Inuyasha.

"Ugh, why are you doing?" asked Inuyasha.

"Im soo happy," said Chinatsu. Inuyasha looked confused. Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Miroku and Shippou smiled.

"I'm happy that im able to have friends and find you Inuyasha, I've never had a chance to fight you, and Im also happy that you accepted me to follow you guys," said Chinatsu crying. Inuyasha looked at her. He smiled and looked up at the sky again.

_Now I know she's just like me, she is my cousin._

_TBC  
_


End file.
